


Nine Daughters

by KyaFalcone



Series: Daughters of Igraine [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, I mess with myths again, I think it's awesome, Magic, at least, this is the beginning to something awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igraine Pendragon gave birth to nine daughters.  We know Morgan le Fay.  But who are the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Daughters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Four Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661429) by [Caiti (Caitriona_3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti). 



> I will admit that the series Sisters of the Apocalypse helped my brain think of this. Though this series will have nothing to do with the Apocalypse and a lot to do with the Arthurian legends. If you don't know them, it's okay. I'll really only pick bits and pieces that fit. The things I do put in this I will explain.

Legends say that King Arthur ruled Camelot.

They say he had a half-sister, Morgan le Fay, who learned magic from Merlin himself.

Their mother was Igraine Pendragon.

It is believed that Igraine had nine daughters, though little is known about them.

Myths state Morgan was Arthur's nemesis;

that Morgan hated Arthur's wife, Queen Genevieve.

Morgan le Fay is said to be either the cause of her brother's death or the cause of his survival.

They say, Morgan is healing King Arthur in Avalon.

Some believe King Arthur will rise again.

 

But there are questions that need answers.

Why would Morgan save her brother if she hated him?

Why would Genevieve go to Lancelot when she loved Arthur?

Why would Merlin teach the one to bring about King Arthur's death?

And what of the sisters?

There are nine total, yet only one is named.

What happened to the other daughters of Igraine?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I will slowly be showing who the daughters are. Can you guess all nine?


End file.
